


So Listen The Radio & All The Songs We Used To Know

by teenuviel1227



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, radio producers AU, side jaehyungparkian, some long-term pining but nothing too angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: Dowoon and Wonpil are co-producers of a late night radio show about love and relationships. Wonpil is the only one who gets Dowoon’s weird jokes--also, he’s has had a crush on him since forever. He’s never really had the courage to say anything until one day, resident DJs Jae and YoungK get the flu and they have to take over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tweeted about possibly writing this a couple of months ago--and I decided to do it and put it up tonight because I know we’ve all been under a lot of stress as a fandom. Here is something to lighten the heart. Side Jaehyungparkian if that even needed saying, coming from me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On-Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I would’ve liked things to go our way and as sad as I am about that not being the case, I can confidently say that I’ve never been prouder to stan a group for their music and their hard work, for their artistic talent and persistence. 2017 has been both one of the hardest and one of the most inspiring years of my life--the former is owed to outside turmoil (both political and personal), the latter I have to credit mostly to Day6 and their beautiful music. Each week of the 52 weeks of this year (well, thus far) have felt more bearable because I knew that we’d inch closer to getting a new song that felt like a pat on the back--whether upbeat or slow, acoustic or electric, soft rock or funk pop, ballad or banger. Awards, as awesome as they might be, are nothing compared to touching and changing other people’s lives. And as far as I’m concerned, our boys have done that plenty. Thank you all for your patronage of them and for your readership of my fics. Let’s keep on keeping on through 2018 and beyond. :)

“MAYDAYMAYDAYMAYDAY,” Wonpil pretends the coffee tray is a plane about to crash-land as he lays it down on the table in the tech booth. Dowoon laughs, mimics an explosion by pressing his lips together and going  _ PSHHHHHHHAHHHHH  _ before he looks up and hands Wonpil his headset.

Wonpil grins, forking over a wad of tissue and a stirrer, a packet of brown sugar. Dowoon distributes the coffees--a caramel macchiato for Wonpil, a vanilla latte for himself. Wonpil pops open the box of donut holes. The mingled smells of sugar and coffee fill the air.

They have it down to a routine after having worked together at the station for a little over a year: Wonpil’s tasked with the nightly coffee run, buying out the last of the day’s discounted donut holes (they’re far from stale by the time seven o’clock rolls around) while Dowoon prints out everything that they need for the show, highlighting all the talking points and different sound effects, cues, call tracking that they’d have to do.

The radio show is called Rhythm & Romance Tuesdays: two hours of talk about love and relationships interspersed with good music chosen beforehand based on the theme of the evening, hosted by DJs YoungK and Jae from 10PM to 12 midnight--two of the city’s best musicians who’d recently graduated to producing albums too.

Wonpil glances down at the script. Tonight’s theme is about  **First Love** . Wonpil grins at Dowoon’s little annotations in the margins: small cartoons commenting on little details of the script. Wonpil’s saved every one since he and Dowoon started working together.  _ It’s cute, that’s all. _

[Music cue: R&RT Intro music]

**YK:** Good evening everyone, what’s up? Hope ya’ll are doing well. Welcome to your weekly dose of everything about romance. Two hours of talking about all your concerns of the heart, with music that’ll help you heal or celebrate, whichever one you need at the moment. You’re hanging out with me, DJ YoungK

**PJH:** and me, DJ Jae. We’ll be chilling out with you guys from ten until twelve as per usual. Today’s episode is going to be about First Love--that one person who made your heart flutter for the first time. What was your first love like YoungK?

This line, Dowoon has underlined in pink marker with the comment:  _ he will definitely call him Brian. _

**YK:** [anecdote] And yours?

**PJH:** [anecdote] Alright so let’s get into this week’s  **Message Board**  where we read ut messages that you guys sent in earlier today through our messaging app--just a small reminder that during our second hour we’re going to have the  **Dear Doctor Love** advice section where you can call in and ask us about your love woes. The application for that starts now so you can call 0-9-L-O-V-E and our producers will select three listeners.

**YK:** Yes that’s right and so our first message comes from Jenny from Jakarta. She says:

Dear Jae and Brian,

My first love was the boy next door. He was my classmate all throughout High School. We were very good friends and I know it’s a little bit weird to say this but he moved away and we fell out of touch and I wasn’t ever able to tell him how I feel. Now, even if I’m already married to someone else, I often find myself thinking of him. Do you guys think that this is unhealthy? Also, Brian, congratulations on the album that you produced for Park Sungjin. It was beautiful and I cry myself to sleep listening to it a lot these days.

Jenny

**PJH:** [anecdote] What do you think, YoungK?

Here, Dowoon has drawn a laughing caricature of Chicken Little with a speech bubble that says “*something something* HAHA SHE CALLED YOU BRIAN”

**YK:** [reaction/anecdote] Next message please, Jae.

Dowoon has drawn a picture of a rabid fox, its teeth bared, depicted as different points sticking out of its mouth. It has a speech bubble full expletives punctuated with exclamation marks.

“HEY THAT’S NOT FAIR--” Just then, Brian and Jae come bursting into the recording booth, Jae running ahead of him, clutching a photograph in his hands, Brian struggling to take it back from him. Dowoon and Wonpil grin at each other.

“--of course it’s fair,” Jae says, leaning back against one of the desks and sandwiching the picture between his palm and the surface of the table. Brian leans in, cheek brushing against Jae’s shoulder as he tries to lift his hand and grab the photograph to no avail. “I mean Google is  _ free _ BriBri. Maybe you should ask  _ why  _ did you upload the picture in the first place? I mean  _ really _ ? The MATHLETES? HAH!”

“Maybe a  _ better _ question,” Brian says, pulling at Jae’s hand, resorting to trying to tickle him into submission now. “Is why the hell were you Googling me? Why do you go through all of this effort to torture me like this?”

Dowoon and Wonpil exchange a look, grin at each other. Dowoon leans in as if to stage-whisper to Wonpil.

“How much do you wanna bet they get married?”

Wonpil chuckles, watching the way that Dowoon’s lips purse as he snickers to himself, the way he looks down at his hands before taking a small sip of his coffee. Such a small gesture in such an otherwise manly frame--broad shoulders, tense forearms, the jaw Wonpil swears he could cut his palm on. It makes Wonpil’s heart beat a little faster, makes the butterflies in his stomach frantic. He looks at the distance between their hands on the desk--it would take less than three inches to close the gap between them. It would take one note, a free coffee, maybe a song. Wonpil feels himself blush. _ You’ve been thinking that for a year now, get it together, Kim Wonpil. _

Instead he leans into the mic, glances up at a now-laughing Jae who has his arms around Brian’s shoulders, hiding the photo behind Brian’s back and pinning him close so he can’t wriggle out of his grasp.

“Okay, okay, love birds.”

They break apart at that, Jae shoving Brian so hard it takes him a moment to regain his balance.

“Yo,” Jae says. “Pillie-PD that’s the grossest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Brian grimaces but it doesn’t quite hide his smile, the flush on his cheeks. “Yeah. Shut up, Pil.”

Dowoon rolls his eyes, leans in to speak into the mic as well. Their shoulders brush. Wonpil feels a shiver of electricity run down his spine.

“Okayyyyyy, we’ll stop when you two stop being in love. Anyway, we go on in five. Scripts are on the desk. Let us know if you want coffee or if one another’s sheer presence is enough to keep you awake.” Dowoon grins as he hits  _ Mute _ when the two in the booth protest.

_ Well one day, I’ll ask him out.  _ Wonpil grins down at his script.

_ Your presence is enough to keep me awake. _

 

 

It wasn’t the kind of thing that happened all at once--it wasn’t a love-at-first sight kind of thing, at least not for Dowoon. For him, it was gradual: like tea seeping into water, the attraction invisible until it became impossible to tell it apart from their friendship. He likes him because of how close they’ve gotten, they’ve gotten close because he likes him.  _ Chicken and egg. _

When they first met at the briefing for R&RT, the first thing he noticed about Wonpil was that he seemed at ease in his own skin--that is, only someone perfectly comfortable with themselves could wear that hot pink checkered sweater in public and still be smiling, let alone suggesting different arrangements for the segments within the show for maximum entertainment.

Of course, Jae and Brian had erupted into an argument about the sign-off. Brian wanted something substantial like  _ Coming from the heart, this has been YoungK and Jae.  _ Jae had called him boring, wanting something along the lines of  _ Go break hearts, boi! _

The network executives’ representative had turned the decision over to the EPs. Wonpil had been lost in thought, chewing on his lower lip in a way that Dowoon has since come to love more than donuts or coffee or maybe food itself.

And then Dowoon had then cracked a joke about how their sign-off could be something extra cheesy like them mimicking heartbeats. He’d written it out on the whiteboard.

**_YK:_ ** _ Do-- _

**_PJH:_ ** _ \--Ki-Do-- _

**_YK:_ ** _ \--Ki _

**_PJH & YK: _ ** _ KYAAAAAAA _

There was silence in the entire room--until Wonpil burst out laughing, almost bending himself in half over the desk. When he looked up, his face was flushed, eyes glassy from laughing so hard. Dowoon had laughed then too, the sound of his baritone chuckle oddly pleasant under Wonpil’s higher-pitched laughter.

“We’re screwed,” Brian had said then, rolling his eyes at Jae.

Tonight, as they cue the line-up for calls on their  **_Forbidden Love_ ** episode, Dowoon decides that Brian was wrong--it’s Dowoon that’s screwed. He glances at Wonpil, looking gorgeous as always, but especially tonight with his dark hair swept to one side, his dark blazer worn open over his Norah Jones concert shirt. He smiles at Dowoon.

“Let ‘er rip.”

Dowoon hits the button.

**YK:** Hi. First up on the line, we’ve got Andre from Manila. What do you want our advice on today, Andre?

**Caller 1:** Well, Brian--

**PJH:** \--it’s YoungK. I’m the only who calls him Brian--

**Caller 1:** \--sorry, YoungK. I’ve had the biggest crush on my co-worker for what feels like a million years now. And I’ve been scared to say anything because you know how tricky these situations can be. Our company doesn’t have an anti-dating policy or anything but I’m scared that things will get messy if it doesn’t work out. What would you guys do in my position?

Jae and Brian glance at each other.

Dowoon glances at Wonpil, catches his eye. Wonpil turns his gaze back to the control panel, watching  **_Line 1_ ** blink like his life depends on it.

It’s Jae who answers first, tossing an eraser at Brian.

**PJH:** Well, Andre. If it’s bothering you so much, I’d say go for it.

  
  


The call comes in right as Wonpil gets back from the coffee run. Tonight’s episode is about  **Missed Connections** , the one that got away. The coffee tray is set down, the sugar mixed in, the box of donut holes unclasped. Quarter to ten, still no sign of Jae and Brian--and then Wonpil’s phone rings. The screen lights up,  _ D-Jaehyung  _ flashing. Wonpil picks up.

“Hello? Jae?” 

The voice that comes crackling through the phone is hoarse. Wonpil hears a sniffle come through over the line. 

“Yeah. Hey, Pillie. We can’t come to work--”

“-- _ we _ ?” Wonpil repeats. “As in both of you?”

He hears Brian’s muffled voice in the background. “Don’t tell him it’s mono--”

“--yeah, we uh caught the flu? I called Bernard and he said he can do the EP duties just set everything on default and he’ll drop by after his segment.”

“Riiiight, the flu,” Wonpil says, grinning despite himself. “I’ll tell Bernard thanks.”

Dowoon looks at him, mouths  _ what? _

_ They’ve got mono. He’s with Brian. _

Dowoon grins, shaking his head.  _ Idiots.  _

“Okay,” Wonpil says. “Have fun recuperating from mononucleosis--by the way, you know that’s the kissing fever right? Like literally, if you make out anymore you two might die, just some friendly advice--”

“--oh fuck, Brian he heard yo--”

The call cuts off. 

Dowoon smiles up at Wonpil, handing him the script. “Who’d he get to cover the prod? Bernard?” 

“Yeah. Poor guy.”

“I guess you’re stuck with me?” Dowoon watches Wonpil run a hand through his hair, eyes scanning the script.   


Wonpil looks up, grins, adjusting the controls so they’re easy for Bernard to handle when he arrives. “Guess so.” 

With that, Wonpil gets up, opens the door to the recording booth and gestures as if to say  _ after you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/teenuviel1227)   
>  [Blog](http://teenuviel1227.wordpress.com)   
>  [Curious Cat](http://curiouscat.me/teenuviel1227)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put your records on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my entry for freeform of DoPil Week :D Details on twitter, @day6shipweeks. Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoy this. :D
> 
> TWT/CC: @teenuviel1227

Wonpil glances down at the script, grinning at the simple drawing that Dowoon’s left up in the upper right margin: two arrows pointing in opposite directions. It’s subtle but Wonpil gets the reference: Turn Left, Turn Right, after Szymborska’s Love At First Sight.

“So,” Dowoon says. “You be Jae, I’ll be Brian.”

“Got it,” Wonpil agrees before saying in English, “Okaaaaay soooo--”

They burst out laughing.

“Yeah nooooo,” Dowoon says, imitating Brian.

Wonpil slams his fist on the desk. “That’s all this episode is going to be about. Okaaaay soooo--yeah noooooo.”

They hear the door to the control booth open, Bernard taking his seat and flashing them the thumbs-up sign. His voice comes on over their headphones.

“Okay, you guys. 3, 2, 1--and we’re live.”

Wonpil looks up as the ON-AIR sign turns red.

 

**Rhythm & Romance Tuesdays, ep. 119: Missed Connections **

 

 **YD:** Good evening everyone, what’s up? Hope ya’ll are doing well. Welcome back to your weekly dose of love, romance, and all the tunes that you need to either heal or conceal-don’t-feel. Unfortunately, YoungK and Jae are sick with _the flu_ so we’ll be filling in for them today. I’m DJ Dowoon.

 **KWP:** And I’m DJ Pillie, and we’ll be joining you from ten until twelve midnight, like always. Today we’re going to be talking about **Missed Connections** or might-have-beens. It’s like that old John Mayer song: you could have met them in the sandbox, you could have passed them on the sidewalk. What if you missed your chance and watched them walk away? Have you ever had any Missed Connections, Dowoonie? I mean, DJ Dowoonie--Dowoon.”

Wonpil grins, facepalms.

Dowoon grins.

 **YD:** I do, actually. When I was still living in Busan, there was this record store that I used to go to all the time and there was this really cute guy who worked there. Completely by coincidence, whatever I was listening to on my iPod, he would be wearing a shirt of that band. I really thought _hey, I want to ask this guy out_ but by the time I worked up the nerve to do it, turns out he left. I thought he might’ve ended up in Seoul on the music scene but I haven’t seen him since.

 **KWP:** Ohhhh see, that’s what you get when you’re too shy. It’s not a missed connection if you had more than a brief instant to reach out to them or tell them how you feel. It’s because you pretend to be so standoffish.

 **YD:** Wah. I don’t! When I first met you, I cracked a joke instantly.

Wonpil laughs out loud.

 **KWP:** That’s different though.

 **YD:** How? 

**KWP:** Well, you weren’t trying to ask me out. It was just a normal encounter.

 **YD:** Fine, well, what’s _your_ Missed Connection story?

 **KWP:** There was this guy on the train years and years ago. Our eyes met from across aisle but not in the normal way. He was standing facing me but I could only see his reflection in the window because it was rush hour and the train was jam-packed. And then he smiled. It shocked me because I’d locked eyes with people before but none of them had ever reached out. But when I turned around, the train doors opened, and he was gone.

 **YD:** Maybe he was a ghost.

 **KWP:** He was not a _ghost._ It was a window, not a crystal ball!

 **YD:** It’s not a missed connection if you didn’t even see the person’s face properly.

 **KWP:** What _is_ a missed connection, then? Is it fleeting? Or can it be something more long-term? Do instances when you’ve had time to do something but haven’t count?

 **YD:** It depends on whether or not you still have the chance. I don’t want to be too straightforward but if you have the chance and you’re not taking it, then it doesn’t really count as a missed encounter because you’re just doing it to yourself.

Wonpil grins, feels his cheeks heat up. He adjusts the collar of his shirt.

 **KWP:** Is it, though? What if you know the other person won’t like you back?

 **YD:** You don’t _know_ if you don’t ask. That’s called assuming and you know what happens when you assume. You make an ass out of--

In the booth, Bernard makes a gesture like drawing his hand across his neck. _Cut it out._

 **KWP:** Ah, Dowoonie. You can’t curse on the radio.

 **YD:** It was spelling. A-S-S-U-M-E.

Bernard makes a gesture like a helicopter for them to get going and then holds up the hang-ten sign to his ear.

 **KWP:** So let’s move onto tonight’s callers because we know that’s what we’re all waiting for. Our first call comes from Soonyoung from Incheon. What’s your missed encounter, Soonyoung?

 **Caller 1:** Hi, DJ Pil and DJ Dowoon. Well, I used to work as a bartender at one of the hotels near the airport and there was this flight attendant who used to fly for Asiana--we had a couple of drinks together a few times, used to talk every now and again when she would be staying at the hotel between flights. We never really bothered to keep in touch but those cocktails got me through a very tough time in my life. I always thought that eventually when I got out of that job, I’d come back and find her, maybe take her out on a proper date or surprise her that I wasn’t working there anymore but life got busy and I never had the chance to head back there, but I’ve never forgotten her. So if you’re out there, Jisoo, I’m just here. And if you remember me, if you felt that there was something there...hit me up.

 **YD:** Hit me up??? That is the most unromantic thing you could say.

Wonpil’s mouth drops open.

 **KWP:** Dowoonie! Jae has definitely rubbed off on you today; you’re so savage. Sorry, Soonyoung and thank you for that heartfelt message. We hope that your queen of the skies will come down and find you soon. Chance encounters, passing jobs--I feel like employment has a lot to do with love too, huh. A lot of the times our generation tends to center our lives around work. We move cities for work, we rearrange our entire routines for it. So if someone doesn’t fit into our routine, even if it’s true love, it’s hard to make it work. I have a lot of friends who’ve experienced something similar, even with people they were already in relationships with: they’d changed careers and the other person just couldn’t keep up.

 **YD:** I disagree with that. If someone wants to keep you in their life, they’ll keep you in their life. There will always be other jobs, but the person that you love, that person is irreplaceable.

Wonpil grins, raises an eyebrow. Dowoon’s ears are crimson.

 **KWP:** Why are you blushing?

 **YD:** Wah! How could you say that on air?

The flush spreads from Dowoon’s ears down to his cheeks.

Wonpil lets out a peal of laughter.

 **KWP:** Oh, everyone, I wish you could see it. He’s so cute when he blushes. I think Dowoonie has experienced a lot more that he’s telling us about. Anyway, I will say I agree with you about love being rare. It’s even rarer to find someone as romantic as you these days.

 **YD:** Ah. Nah…

A moment of silence.

Bernard does the telephone gesture again.

 **YD:** Ah, right! Now our second caller. We have...Ah-in from Gwangju. Hi, Ah-in. What story do you have for us tonight?

 **Caller 2:** Well, it’s a rather embarrassing story. I’m not sure if I should say.

 **KWP:** Well, you called and everything so why not just say it? Everything on this show is embarrassing anyway. DJ Dowoon is the color of a tomato.

 **Caller 2:** Ah, I suppose you’re right. Well. This is more of a reaction to the conversation earlier. A missed connection _can_ be a long-term thing. I was in love with my bestfriend for 12 years--

 **YD:** \--12 years??? Do you know the expression ‘it’s not a spoiler if the movie has been out for more than--’

 **KWP:** \--what DJ Dowoon means is please tell us more.

 **Caller 2:** Well, she and I grew up together. We went to highschool together, went to college together and I had numerous opportunities to tell her how I felt. There were even times that she’d do extra sweet things for me and I kind of thought maybe she could like me back. But all those years, I never worked up the courage to do it.

 **YD:** Well. What kinds of sweet things? Could be that you didn’t do anything because she was simply nice to everyone.

 **Caller 2:** Well. Yes, they were small things like making jokes or like remembering what coffee I liked.

Dowoon and Wonpil catch each other’s eye. It’s Wonpil’s turn to blush.

 **Caller 2:** But it was more of _how_ she did it. I could tell that she cared about me, I could tell that she was taking time out of her day because it was _her_ , yes, but also because it was _me._ I could tell that she was doing it out of some kind of love. Love in the little things.

 **YD:** Why didn’t you ask her out, then?

 **Caller 2:** I was terrified. Also, I never thought there would be a day where we wouldn’t be close--but her job took her to the US and she settled down there.

Wonpil mouths _don’t say anything mean_ to Dowoon. Dowoon feigns shock. _Who? Me?_

 **KWP:** That’s very bittersweet. I know how your friend must have felt. Sometimes, when we can’t express what we want to say through words, we do it in other ways instead. Like getting coffee or making inside jokes, maybe giving gifts like donuts.

 **Caller 2:** Donuts come free with the coffee though. She would never be that cheap.

 **KWP:** Ah, goodness. Okay. Um so do you have a message for her tonight in case she’s listening?

 **Caller 2:** Jieun, if you’re listening, this is Ah-in and I just want you to know that I loved you--I love you. And I’m sorry that I let the opportunity pass us by. I’m sure that you have a good life in the US now and I saw the photos of your wedding, of your kids. Maybe you didn’t feel the same--maybe you did. In any case, it’s too late now. I’m just calling because I wanted you to know that all of your small gestures didn’t go unnoticed. All of the love and care you gave me weren’t unreciprocated. I hope that I was able to do that for you as well. Even if we didn’t end up together. I’m so happy you’re happy.

 **KWP:** Wow, thank you. I--that was--

 **YD:** \--Inspiring.

Dowoon’s voice cracks over the stereo. Wonpil looks up at him in surprise.

 **KWP:** Dowoonie are you crying?

 **YD:** No

In the control booth, Bernard is banging his head soundlessly against the glass. He waves his hand.

_Wrap it up._

**KWP:** Thank you all for sending in your requests. This has been DJ Wonpil and DJ Dowoon. Do--

 **YD:** *sniffling* --Ki-Do--

 **KWP:** \--Ki

 **KWP & YD: **KYAAAAAA

  


As soon as they’re off the air, as soon as Bernard gives them the thumbs up and says he’s going over the speakers, as soon as they hang up their headsets, Wonpil puts a hand on Dowoon’s shoulder.

Dowoon is quiet, eyes glassy, staring at the table.

“Are you okay?”

Dowoon shakes his head. “No, no I don’t think so.”

“Was it that girl’s story?” Wonpil asks quietly. “Did you have a similar experience in the past? You know, the thing about missed love is that it always makes way for--”

“--I’m a hypocrite,” Dowoon says quietly. “I kept talking about how it isn’t a missed opportunity if you see the person everyday, if you have every chance to tell them how you feel but you don’t. It is and I’m stupid: the only thing to correct is the tense. It’s not a missed opportunity, it’s one you’re constantly missing.”

“Oh,” Wonpil says, trying to snuff out the flicker of hope in his chest, trying to ignore the way that his heart is pounding. “But isn’t that better?”

“How would it be better?” Dowoon frowns. “It’s torture. That woman’s life is my worst nightmare. The very thought of this person having a life without me--a life where he was with someone else but me--”

“--hey,” Wonpil says, rubbing his back. “That won’t happen.”

“It will,” Dowoon says, meeting Wonpil’s gaze, then. _Read my mind. Please, Pil._ “Because he’s wonderful. He’s charismatic and smart and passionate and hilarious and out of my league.”

“Oh come on,” Wonpil rolls his eyes. “Spare me the self-deprecation. You’re the best person I’ve ever met in my life!”

“What? Don’t say things like that to me.”

“It’s true.”

“It’ll give me false self-confidence.”

“Not if it’s true, which it absolutely is.”

Dowoon sighs.

“It _is_ better, though,” Wonpil says thoughtfully. “Because it means you still have a chance. You can still stop missing out.”

Dowoon blinks at him. A moment, a split-second, and then before he can change his mind, the words are out of his mouth.

“It’s you.”

“What?” Wonpil feels his entire face heat up, his hands grow clammy.

Dowoon shuts his eyes, hiding his face in his hands. “It’s _you_ . I’ve been in love with _you_. The way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you get us coffee and donuts every night, the way that you prepare so well for every segment, the easy way that you carry yourself, your killer taste in music, your beautiful eyes--”

Dowoon is cut off by Wonpil reaching over take his hand, to tilt his face up toward him. He wipes Dowoon’s tears away with the back of his hand. When Wonpil speaks, his voice is soft, overwhelmed with emotion.

“--your sense of humor. Your handsome face. Your ridiculous lack of self-confidence. The way that you turn every situation into something fun. The way that you find a way to turn every work day into an opportunity for art and creativity. I--I’ve been in love with you for a while now too, Dowoonie. I just didn’t know how to say it. I--you’re right. I was a coward.”

“Coward?” Dowoon repeats, smiling now. “Well, we can both be cowards then.”

Wonpil smiles. “Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow? Before our shift?”

Dowoon nods. “More than anything ever.”

Wonpil laughs. “Okay, then. Shall we put our records on?”

“Yeah, yeah let’s do it.”

Wonpil goes through the console and puts on a song he and Dowoon both know all the words to. _Here we go._ When it starts to pulse through the stereo, they both sway along, hands intertwined--in the hushed studio, they sing it together, neither of them missing a single word, a single beat.


End file.
